The Haunted House
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur kerumah paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil mereka tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil dan disaat itulah keanehan pun mulai terjadi [chapter 5 update]
1. Chapter 1

Aiko:"Hai, Author nulis cerita baru lagu nih"

Ishida:"woi, 3 cerita belum selesai, mau nulis yang baru!"

Aiko:"biarin, aku lagi dapat inspirasi, untuk Nightmare akan ditamatin secepatnya itu pun kalau punya banyak ide darahnya"(?)

HAPPY READING

* * *

**The Haunted House**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre: mystery,horror

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: typo(s), gaje, OOC, dan seterusnya.

**Summary: **Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur kerumah paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil mereka tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil dan disaat itulah keanehan mulai terjadi [bad summary]

* * *

**Chapter 1: tersesat dihutan**

Karna sekarang sedang musim liburan, paling enak tu melakukan aktiftas untuk mengisi liburan, hal inilah yang dilakukan Cao Pi dkk, mereka merencanakan untuk berlibur kerumah paman Cao Pi didesa,"hei liburan nanti kita kerumah pamanku didesa yuk" ajak Cao Pi.

"boleh juga" tanya Zhao Yun.

"cielah, masa kedesa, gak level" kata Ma Chao.

"jadi ke mall gitu? Sama anak perempuan aja loe!" kata Ma Dai yang jengkel.

"eh dengar ya, masa liburan kedesa, lebih baik kita kepantai" kata Ma Chao.

"sudah, sudah, lebih baik tidak usah bertengkar" kata Zhao Yun sambil melerai Ma Chao dan Ma Dai.

"kalau gak ikut juga gak masalah" kata Cao Pi.

"aku ikut dong pastinya" kata Ma Dai.

"aku ikut aja deh..." kata Ma Chao.

"kau Zhao Yun?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ya ikut dong" kata Zhao Yun semangat.

Dari arah belakang mereka terlihat Guo Jia menghampiri Cao Pi dkk dan bertanya, "ada rame rame apa ini?" tanya Guo Jia langsung duduk disamping Cao Pi.

"kami ingin merencanakan liburan dirumah pamanku didesa" kata Cao Pi.

"ikut dong" kata Guo Jia dengan semangat.

"boleh" kata Cao Pi.

"kapan kita kesana?" tanya Ma Chao.

"besok pagi, jam delapan kalian semua berkumpul dirumahku" kata Cao Pi.

"oke" kata Zhao Yun dan lainnya bersamaan.

Pagi harinya didepan rumah Cao Pi.

"semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Cao Pi sambil memperhatikan semua temannya.

"sudah kayaknya" kata Ma Chao sambil memperhatikan semuanya.

"bagus, ayo kita berangkat" kata Cao Pi.

Kelima remaja itu berangkat dengan mengendarai mobil milik ayah Cao Pi, mereka semua pergi kesebuah daerah yang terkenal dengan desa yang rindang dan hutan yang lebat. Berjam jam sudah Cao Pi mengemudikan mobilnya, tapi belum juga sampai ditempat tujuan, "aneh..." kata Cao Pi, dia terus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil terus melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan kalau desa yang ingin ia tuju telah terlihat, tapi dia tidak melihat apa apa.

Guo Jia yang heran melihat Cao Pi kebingungan pun menegur Cao Pi, "ada apa Cao Pi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"aku merasa aneh, seingatku desa yang ingin kita tuju itu disekitar sini" kata Cao Pi.

"mungkin masih jauh kali, memangnya kau pernah kesini ya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"kalau aku belum pernah kesini, ngapain aku ngajak kalian kesini, aku pernah kesini, minggu kemarin bersama ayahku, jarak tempuhnya hanya empat jam kok" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia memandangi jam tangannya dan terlihat sudah 13.30, "sudah jam segini, mungkin kau salah jalan" kata Guo Jia.

"tidak Guo Jia, tadi sebelum aku masuk hutan ini, aku sempat bertanya dengan salah satu penduduk, katanya jalan menuju desa yang kita tuju memang melalui hutan ini" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi kok belum sampai ya?" Guo Jia menyandarkan dirinya kebangku mobil, dia hanya menghela nafas, setelah itu memandangi teman temannya yang berada dibelakang yang sudah pada tertidur semua, kecuali Ma Dai yang sedang asyik memandangi pemandangan, tapi kelihatannya dia cuek cuek saja dengan kendala yang dihadapi Cao Pi.

"semoga kita cepat sampai, dan tidak keburu malam" kata Guo Jia.

"aku harap begitu" kata Cao Pi.

Tak terasa mobil Cao Pi terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dan tak terasa bahwa langit telah berwarna oranye, tanda sudah sore, Guo Jia melihat langit sore itu, dia sedikit cemas karna mereka tidak sampai juga ketempat tujuan.

"bagaimana, apa sebentar lagi sampai? Ini sudah sore" kata Guo Jia cemas.

"mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan memandang sekeliling, "hei, Cao Pi, Guo Jia, sudah sampai atau belum?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"belum" kata Guo Jia.

"eh? Kok lama amat" kata Zhao Yun terkejut.

"sudahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi juga nyampe" kata Cao Pi menenangkan Zhao Yun agar tidak panik.

"kok lama sekali" kata Zhao Yun sambil memperhatikan langit sore yang cukup indah.

Telah berjam jam lamanya mobil Cao Pi berjalan, tapi desa yang mereka kunjungi tak juga kelihatan, dan tanpa diduga mobil Cao Pi rem mendadak, Ma Chao yang terkejut akan rem mendadak itu langsung memaki maki Cao Pi dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar.

"oi kalau jalan itu yang benar dong!" gerutu Ma Chao yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"tau nih Cao Pi" tambah Zhao Yun.

Cao Pi tidak menghiraukan omelan temannya, dia keluar dari mobil karna merasa tadi dia menabrak sesuatu, "apaan sih tadi itu" gerutu Cao Pi sambil berjalan menuju depan mobil.

"ada apa Cao Pi?" tanya Guo Jia yang juga ikut keluar dari dalam mobil.

"tadi aku melihat seseorang menyebrang sembarangan, makanya aku mengerem mendadak" gerutu Cao Pi sambil melihat sekeliling dan benar saja yang dikatakan Cao Pi, dibawah mobil Cao Pi, yaah bukan dibawahnya, tapi didepan mobil Cao Pi terlihat seorang gadis kecil tergeletak dengan lutut yang berdarah, Cao Pi yang melihat anak kecil itu langsung menghampirinya begitu juga dengan Guo Jia.

"hei, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Cao Pi kepada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil yang menjadi korban tabrakan itu membuka matanya, dia menatap Cao Pi, terlihat bibirnya sedang tersenyum tanda dia baik baik saja.

"lebih baik kita cari orang tuanya" saran Guo Jia.

"benar juga" Cao Pi menggendong gadis kecil itu kedalam mobilnya. Zhao Yun sangat terkejut melihat Cao Pi menggendong seorang gadis kecil masuk kedalam mobil.

"anak siapa itu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"dia tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh mobilku" kata Cao Pi.

"eh? Jadi tadi kamu nabrak anak kecil, aduh Cao Pi, kalau menyetir mobil itu hati hati dong, ntar kalau anak kecil itu terluka parah bagaimana?" Zhao Yun juga ikut panik setelah melihat gadis kecil itu.

"hei anak manis, rumahmu dimana? Biar kita antar sampai kerumahmu" kata Guo Jia tersenyum manis kepada gadis kecil itu yang duduk dipangkuan Cao Pi.

"rumahku disebelah sana kakak" kata gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk kesebuah hutan yang begitu lebat.

"yang benar saja rumahmu ada didalam hutan?" tanya Cao Pi tidak percaya.

"iya" kata gadis kecil itu.

"ya sudah, Cao Pi sebaiknya kita antarkan dulu anak ini kerumahnya dan mungkin kita bisa bertanya dimana arah menuju desa pamanmu itu" saran Guo Jia.

"baiklah" kata Cao Pi.

Mobil sedan berwarna silver itu melaju menuju kesebuah hutan yang rimbun, didalam hutan itu terlihat kabut yang sedikit menggangu pemandangan Cao Pi untuk melihat kedepan. Dan akhirnya sekitar 15 menit mobil mereka berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai juga disebuah mansion berwarna putih, mansion itu cukup besar.

"ini rumahmu?" tanya Guo Jia.

"iya" kata gadis kecil itu.

"baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kedalam rumah" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia menggendong gadis kecil itu dan berjalan menuju mansion besar.

"Cao Pi tunggu!" teriak Zhao Yun.

"apa lagi sih, Zhao Yun..." gerutu Cao Pi.

"aku ikut, aku mau numpang ketoilet" kata Zhao Yun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"baiklah, baiklah, ayo cepat" kata Cao Pi berjalan meninggalkan Zhao Yun.

Guo Jia yang berada dimobil merasa sedikit aneh dengan mansion itu, terlebih lagi dengan gadis kecil yang digendong Cao Pi, "aneh, kenapa bisa gadis kecil itu berjalan jauh meninggalkan rumahnya, dan kenapa bisa ada mansion ditengah hutan ya" Guo Jia memandangi Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun dari dalam mobil, lalu dia memperhatikan teman temannya yang masih saja tertidur. "enak banget tidur" gerutu Guo Jia.

Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun pun tiba didepan pintu mansion itu, Cao Pi mengetuk pintu itu, dan pintu pun terbuka dibalik pintu terlihats seorang gadis manis berambut panjang diikat ponytail tersenyum manis kepada dua pemuda ini.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu.

"toilet dimana ya?" kata Zhao Yun sambil terus menahan keperluan pentingnya itu (?)

"eh?" gadis itu heran mendengar perkataan yang tidak elit banget dari Zhao Yun.

"maafkan dia, kami kesini mengantarkan gadis kecil ini, dia bilang ini rumahnya" kata Cao Pi.

"ya ampun! Lamia!" teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk gadis kecil yang berada digendongan Cao Pi, dan alhasil Cao Pi mendapatkan bonus pelukan dari seorang gadis manis nan cantik itu#plak.

"eh maaf, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu" kata Cao Pi.

"ah maafkan aku" kata gadis itu sambil mundur kebelakang.

"ini adikmu ya, tadi dia tidak sengaja tertabrak mobilku" kata Cao Pi.

"Lamia, memang nakal, tapi syukurlah kau tidak terluka" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk gadis kecil yang bernama Lamia.

"hehehe, untung Lamia diselamatkan kakak baik itu" kata Lamia sambil menunjuk Cao Pi.

"eh maaf, boleh gak saya pinjam toilet" kata Zhao Yun yang sudah benar benar tidak tahan.

"toilet ada dibelakang, dekat ruang makan, pintu berwarna putih" kata gadis itu.

"ah terima kasih!" Zhao Yun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ketoilet.

"dasar..." kata Cao Pi.

"kalian hanya berdua saja?" tanya gadis itu.

"masih ada temanku didalam mobil, sebenarnya kami ingin berlibur kedesa pamanku, tapi sepertinya kami tersesat" kata Cao Pi.

"kalau begitu kalian bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" kata gadis itu ramah.

"apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tidak, lagipula ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau dan temanmu itu tidur saja dulu disini" tawar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"iya, sekarang sudah jam delapan malam" kata Cao Pi sambil melihat jam tangannya. "lebih aku beritaukan mereka dulu ya" Cao Pi berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mansion itu.

**-xxx-**

"ini rumah besar sekali" kata Zhao Yun, dia menutup pintu toilet itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tapi dia merasa aneh dengan rumah ini, dan tidak terasa hawa dingin mulai dirasakan Zhao Yun, "kok aku merasakan firasat buruk ya" pikir Zhao Yun, dia membuang semua pikiran negatifnya itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang tamu. Tapi saat dia melewati lorong kecil mansion itu tercium sebuah bau yang tidak sedap, bau bangkai...

"ya ampun, baunya menyengat sekali" Zhao Yun menutup hidungnya dan memilih berlari agar cepat sampai keruang tamu karna dia terus saja merasakan hawa dingin.

**-xxx-**

"jadi kita menginap disini dulu ya?" tanya Ma Dai.

"iya, kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan kita kedesa pamanku besok hari" kata Cao Pi.

"huaaaah, baguslah, tubuhku sudah agak sedikit capek" kata Ma Chao sambil menguap.

"yakin tinggal disini?" tanya Guo Jia ragu.

"iya, lagipula pemilik rumah ini tidak keberatan kalau kita tinggal disini, ya sudah cepat bawa tas kalian, sisanya tinggal saja dimobil sekalian tuh tasnya Zhao Yun dibawa" kata Cao Pi.

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan menuju mansion besar dan mengetuk pintu mansion, dan yang membukakan pintu adalah Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun!" Ma Chao terkejut melihat Zhao Yun yang sudah berada didalam.

"hehehe, kenapa?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"tidak apa apa, nih tasmu" kata Ma Chao sambil melemparkan tas Zhao Yun kearah sang empunya itu tas.

Cao Pi dkk telah berkumpul diruang tamu, mereka duduk disofa dan mereka melihat Lamia yang sedang asyik bermain boneka.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kupikir lebih baik aku siapkan teh saja" kata gadis manis tadi sambil membawa nampan yang berisi enam gelas teh hangat untuk para tamu nyasar ini (?)

Guo Jia yang melihat gadis cantik duduk dihadapannya pun langsung memulai aksi playboynya (?) untuk merayu gadis cantik itu.

"hei manis, boleh kenalan gak?" tanya Guo Jia.

"hehehe, boleh namaku Lila dan itu disana adikku namanya Lamia" kata gadis cantik itu yang bernama Lila.

"namamu indah sekali, sama seperti orangnya, perkenalkan namaku Guo Jia" kata Guo Jia dengan nada lebaynya.

"hihihi, kamu lucu sekali" kata Lila.

Cao Pi yang merasa jengkel melihat kelakuan temannya itu pun memarahi Guo Jia, "oi playboy cap botol kecap! Sopan sedikit napa" omel Cao Pi.

"akukan mau menggombal Lila" kata Guo Jia.

Lila hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkelahian Cao Pi dan Guo Jia.

"oh iya, Lila, perkenalkan yang marah tadi dan tampangnya kayak kulkas itu namanya Cao Pi, disebalahnya itu Ma Dai, sebelahnya lagi itu Zhao Yun, dan yang sudah ketiduran itu Ma Chao" kata Guo Jia sambil memperkenalkan satu demi satu temannya.

Lila hanya tersenyum melihat kelima pemuda itu, dan sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Melihat suasana sepi, Lamia mendekati Cao Pi dan memeluknya, "kakak, terima kasih ya mau menolong Lamia" kata Lamia dengan tampang polosnya.

"sama sama Lamia" kata Cao Pi.

Lamia tersenyum, lalu dia berlari kearah Ma Dai yang sedang asyik membaca buku, ya karna sekarang sifatnya jadi cuek dengan segala hal.

"kakak" kata Lamia sambil menarik baju Ma Dai.

"iya" jawab Ma Dai tanpa menoleh kearah Lamia.

"main yuk" ajak Lamia.

Ma Dai menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Lamia, "main?" tanya Ma Dai.

"iya, main boneka" kata Lamia tersenyum.

"hmmm, bagaimana ya, aku tidak pernah main boneka soalnya" kata Ma Dai.

"hahahaha main aja Ma Dai, lumayankan belajar main boneka" ledek Zhao Yun.

Ma Dai memukul kepala Zhao Yun, "aku laki laki!" kata Ma Dai jengkel.

Lila yang melihat Lamia memaksa Ma Dai untuk bermain bersamanya pun menegurnya, "Lamia, kakak Ma Dai kan habis dari perjalanan, jadi kakak Ma Dai pasti capek" kata Lila.

"yaaah..." Lamia hanya bisa kecewa, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Ma Dai dan yang lainnya menuju tempat dimana dia bermain tadi.

"oh iya sekarang sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik kita tidur, huaaah aku ngantuk sekali" kata Zhao Yun.

"kau benar juga, maaf Lila apa disini ada kamar kosong?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ada, dilantai dua, ada dua kamar, mari kuantar" kata Lila.

Kelima pemuda itu mengikuti Lila, dan menaiki tangga setelah itu mereka sampai juga didepan pintu salah satu kamar. "nah ini kamarnya, dan disebelah sana ada satu" kata Lila.

"terima kasih Lila" kata Cao Pi.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" kata Lila lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kelima pemuda itu.

"oke aku mau tidur sekarang juga" kata Ma Chao sambil mengambil ranselnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"kita tentukan dulu, kamarnyakan ada dua, jadi siapa yang akan tidur sama kamu?" saran Cao Pi.

"Ma Dai, Zhao Yun" kata Ma Chao lalu dia masuk kedalam kamar.

"ya, berarti kita satu kamar" kata Cao Pi.

"aku berharap sekali kalau aku satu kamar dengan Lila" keluh Guo Jia. Dia mengikuti Cao Pi dari belakang dan masuk kedalam kamar. Setelah itu Guo Jia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Guo Jia..." kata Cao Pi.

"apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"apa kau merasa aneh dengan rumah ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya sih, aku juga merasa aneh dengan rumah ini, tapi kena kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Guo Jia.

"ah tidak, lebih baik lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, dan selamat malam" kata Cao Pi lalu dia tidur.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Cerita horror lagi, ingin sekali nulis yang ini, mohon reviewnya see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Lamia:"aku baik baik saja kok kakak"

Guo Jia:"botol kecap A*C, itu kesukaan Author"

Aiko:(sweatdrop)

Oke thanks to review.

**-khazuya michimoto-**

Guo Jia:"seorang pria tampan sepertiku harus beraksi didepan wanita cantik"

Aiko:(muntah)

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamakbar anshari-**

Tenang untuk _Nightmare_ akan dilanjutkan segera.

Oke thanks to review.

**-Scarlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"Xujie jadi super sensitif karna sifat playboymu, iyakan nona Xujie"

Xujie:(angguk angguk)

Guo Jia:(pundung)

Oke thanks to review.

**-sarasion-**

Cao Pi:"bayar"

Aiko:(sweatdrop)

Hahahaha soal wajah kulkas, saya juga membayangkan wajah Cao Pi itu berubah jadi kulkas ._. (dibuang)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**The Haunted House**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: mystery,horror

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: Typo(s), gaje, OOC, dan seterusnya.

**Summary: **Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur kerumah paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil mereka tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis dan disaat itulah keanehan mulai terjadi [bad summary]

* * *

**Chapter 2: yakin ada hantu?**

Jam 12 malam tepat, dikamar Ma Chao, Ma Dai, dan Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao nampak gelisah, dia sangat gelisah, dan akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat bercucuran diwajah Ma Chao, "kenapa, kenapa tiba tiba aku ingin buang air kecil ya" kata Ma Chao, lalu dia bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi pandangannya teralihkan kepada sesosok orang yang sedang bersandar dikursi goyang, Ma Chao menajamkan matanya karna semua lampu telah dimatikan, dia memperhatikan orang itu, wajah orang itu akhirnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas ketika cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Ma Dai!" Ma Chao terkejut mengetahui sesosok orang yang duduk dikursi goyang itu adalah Ma Dai.

"kak Ma Chao? Kak Ma Chao tidak tidur?" tanya Ma Dai.

"justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu" kata Ma Chao sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"oh, aku masih ingin membaca novel ini, ceritanya sangat menarik" kata Ma Dai sambil membaca novel yang berada ditangannya, "kak Ma Chao sendiri, kenapa bangun ditengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Ma Dai tanpa menoleh kearah Ma Chao.

"aku mau buang air kecil" kata Ma Chao, lalu dia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kedapur dengan tujuan toilet.

Ma Chao menuruni tangga, lalu berjalan melalui lorong kecil menuju kedapur, dan tiba tiba Ma Chao merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dirinya, "kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" pikir Ma Chao, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan hal hal seperti itu. Akhirnya dia sampai juga ditoilet dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah Ma Chao menyelesaikan urusan pentingnya ini (?), Ma Chao menutup pintu toilet, dan dia ingin kembali secepatnya menuju kamarnya, tapi ditengah perjalanan menuju lorong kecil, sesuatu lewat dengan cepat dibelakang Ma Chao, Ma Chao yang terkejut melihat kebelakang, tapi tidak ada siapa siapa disana, "aneh, tadi aku rasa ada yang melewatiku? Ah paling juga angin" kata Ma Chao, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Lagi lagi ada hal yang aneh dirasakan Ma Chao tengkuk terasa dingin, Ma Chao juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, bau, bau yang begitu menyengat dan tidak sedap tercium begitu tajam dan menusuk, "aduh, bau apa ini" Ma Chao menutup hidungnya dia terus saja berjalan melalui lorong kecil itu untuk menuju kekamarnya, dan akhirnya Ma Chao sampai juga didepan tangga, tapi perhatian teralihkan keruang tamu yang begitu gelap, sesosok makhluk berdiri disana, Ma Chao menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan siapa orang itu, "Lamia, itu kamu? Jangan bermain main, tidak lucu tau" kata Ma Chao.

Sesosok makhluk itu tidak menjawab Ma Chao, dia hanya terdiam sambil duduk. Ma Chao yang penasaran pun menghampirinya dan menyuruh orang itu yang ia kira Lamia untuk kembali kekamarnya, karna anak sekecil Lamia tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut malam, "Lamia kamu tidak tidur ya? Nanti sakit loh" kata Ma Chao, dia menyentuh tangan orang itu dan terasa tangan anak itu begitu dingin dan berwarna pucat. "kok dingin" kata Ma Chao heran.

Orang itu menatap Ma Chao, dan alangkah terkejutnya Ma Chao melihat anak kecil itu, wajahnya penuh dengan darah bahkan sebagian kulit wajahnya tidak dilindungi oleh kulit lagi, dengan refleksnya Ma Chao langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat rapat.

"kenapa kak Ma Chao?" tanya Ma Dai heran.

"hh, hh, hh, di, di, diluar ada, ada, hantu..." kata Ma Chao dengan wajah yang sangat takut.

"hantu? Ah mana ada hantu jaman sekarang" kata Ma Dai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ma Chao.

"sumpah, tadi aku lihat seorang anak kecil duduk disofa, kulitnya begitu dingin, dan wajahnya berlumuran darah" kata Ma Chao yang masih dipenuhi ketakutan.

"mungkin kak Ma Chao salah liat" kata Ma Dai, dia menghampiri Ma Chao, dan membuka pintu yang berada dibelakang Ma Chao, lalu Ma Dai memperhatikan dari pintu kamarnya dan melihat kearah ruang tamu tapi dia tidak melihat apa apa, "tidak ada apa apa" kata Ma Dai sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"tapi tadi aku beneran melihatnya" kata Ma Chao bersikeras.

"paling juga kak Ma Chao kecapean, lebih baik ayo kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam, dan buang semua pikiran negatif kakak" kata Ma Dai lalu dia menuju tempat tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

"huaaaah, tidurku nyenyak sekali" kata Zhao Yun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Ma Dai juga sudah bangun, dan terlihat dia sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dan lagi dengan Ma Chao yang masih tertidur denan pulas.

"pagi Ma Dai" sapa Zhao Yun.

"pagi" kata Ma Dai.

"Ma Chao tidak dibangunin?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"males" kata Ma Dai.

"eh kenapa?" tanya Zhao Yun heran.

Ma Dai duduk diatas tempat tidurnya lalu menatap Ma Chao, "kak Ma Chao susah sekali dibangunin, apalagi kalau sedang hujan dia paling malas bangun" kata Ma Dai.

Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk, lalu dia melihat keluar jendela dan terlihat cuaca sekarang tidak bersahabat dengan kata lain hujan. "hujan..."

**-xxx-**

"sial hujan" gerutu Cao Pi.

"besok saja kita kedesa pamanmu" usul Guo Jia.

"halah bilang saja kau mau tinggal disini karna ingin melihat Lila kan?" kata Cao Pi.

"tau aja loe" kata Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"wajah mesummu yang memberitauku" kata Cao Pi datar.

"wajahku memangnya terlihat mesum ya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"iya" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Cao Pi barusan, "daripada wajah loe nampak seperti kulkas" ledek Guo Jia.

"terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa, aku tidak peduli" kata Cao Pi cuek, lalu dia keluar dari kamar. Guo Jia yang merasa dikacangi hanya bisa pundung dipojok kamar.

Cao Pi berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dia berjalan dengan tergesa gesa dan akhirnya menabrak Lamia alhasil Lamia terjatuh.

"aduh" Lamia hanya memegangi bokongnya yang sakit.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu" kata Cao Pi menghampiri Lamia.

"tidak apa" kata Lamia dengan wajah cerianya.

"kau tidak terluka?" tanya Cao Pi.

Lamia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia kembali bangkit sepertinya dia memang tidak terluka, "kakak Cao Pi, kakak Cao Pi" kata Lamia.

"iya..." kata Cao Pi.

"kakak Cao Pi liat teman kakak Cao Pi yang baca buku?" tanya Lamia.

"maksud Lamia, Ma Dai?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, kakak Ma Dai!" seru Lamia.

"dia masih dikamarnya, memangnya kenapa Lamia mencari Ma Dai?" tanya Cao Pi heran.

"Lamia mau main sama kakak Ma Dai!" kata Lamia penuh semangat.

"main apa?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"main boneka" kata Lamia sambil memperlihatkan bonekanya.

"Lamia, Ma Dai kan laki laki, masa disuruh main boneka..." kata Cao Pi sedikit tersenyum melihat kepolosan Lamia.

Lamia memeluk bonekanya, "jadi Lamia tidak boleh main sama kakak Ma Dai?" tanya Lamia.

"tentu saja boleh" kata Cao Pi sambil menghibur Lamia.

Lamia tersenyum, lalu dia berlari menaiki tangga setelah itu dia menuju kamar Ma Dai.

Cao Pi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Lamia yang begitu polos.

"wah tidak kusangka, Lamia bisa akrab dengamu"

Cao Pi terkejut, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Lila disana, "apa maksudmu Lila?" tanya Cao Pi.

"biasanya Lamia tidak pernah akrab dengan siapa pun" kata Lia.

"begitu ya" kata Cao Pi.

"oh iya, Cao Pi bisakah kau memanggil teman temanmu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan didapur" kata Lila.

"bisa" kata Cao Pi.

**-xxx-**

Lamia membuka pintu kamar, dan dia langsung berlari kearah Ma Dai yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang barangnya.

"kakak Ma Dai, main yuk!" kata Lamia sambil memeluk Ma Dai dari belakang.

"maaf, kakak sekarang sedang sibuk" kata Ma Dai sambil mengelus rambut Lamia.

Lamia menggembungkan pipinya, "hu-uh" Lamia merasa kesal karna setiap kali dia meminta Ma Dai menemaninya bermain selalu saja disaat itu juga Ma Dai menolak. Zhao Yun yang melihat Lamia kesal, pun menghampirinya, "hei anak manis, kakak Ma Dai bukannya tidak mau bermain, tapi sekarang dia sedang sibuk, main sama kakak saja ya" tawar Zhao Yun.

"boleh, nama kakak siapa?" tanya Lamia.

"Zhao Yun" kata Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum.

"kakak Zhao Yun, main sama Lamia ya, main boneka!" kata Lamia bersemangat.

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" kata Zhao Yun.

Lamia dan Zhao Yun pergi meninggalkan kamar, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan Lamia berlari menuju kesebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tidak jauh dari tangga.

"kakak Zhao Yun, ayo main disini!" ajak Lamia.

"baiklah" kata Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun memasuki ruangan itu, dan didalam ruangan terlihat banyak sekali boneka, dari boneka beruang, boneka kelinci, dan masih banyak lagi. Lamia mengambil dua buah boneka, dia memberikan Zhao Yun sebuah boneka beruang, sedangkan Lamia memegang boneka panda.

"main" kata Lamia.

Zhao Yun pun duduk, dia memegangi boneka beruang itu, tapi dia merasa aneh dengan boneka itu, entah kenapa saat dia memasuki ruangan itu tengkuknya terasa dingin, tapi demi membuat Lamia senang dia tidak mempedulikan hal seperti itu.

"kita main apa?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"main boneka, dan rumah rumahan" kata Lamia, lalu dia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Zhao Yun seorang diri. "kakak Zhao Yun tunggu disini, Lamia mau mengambil rumah rumahanya" kata Lamia.

Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk, lalu dia memperhatikan boneka beruang itu, sebenarnya Zhao Yun tidak masalah dengan permaianan seperti ini, tapi dia merasa heran ketika dia masuk kedalam ruangan ini tengkuknya terasa dingin, lalu ada yang aneh dengan boneka beruang ini, dan lagi lagi tercium bau tidak sedap...

"ya ampun, kenapa bau begitu menyengat, apa ada tikus mati?" Zhao Yun menutup hidungnya, dia berjalan mendekati rak yang penuh dengan boneka, karna bau tidak sedap itu tercium begitu kuat disekitar situ, Zhao Yun berpikir bahwa disekitar situ mungkin saja ada bangkai tikus yang mati dan terjepit diantara rak rak itu.

"baunya semakin kuat..." Zhao Yun menutupi hidungnya, dia mengambil salah satu boneka, yaitu boneka kelinci, dia bermaksud ingin menyingkirkan boneka kelinci itu agar mudah untuk mencari bangkai tikus, tapi seketika Zhao Yun menjerit ketakutan, bukan bangkai tikus yang membuat dia menjerit seheboh seorang wanita (?), tapi boneka kelinci yang ia pegang tadi berlumuran darah, dan anehnya itu bukan boneka kelinci melainkan kepala manusia yang telah berlumuran darah, Zhao Yun melempar kepala itu, dan berlari keluar ruangan dan menjauh, dia begitu shock apa yang barusan ia liat, nyata atau hanya halusinasi Zhao Yun saja, tapi yang jelas hal itu membuat Zhao Yun bergematr ketakutan terlebih lagi Author yang nulis ni cerita (?).

"hh, hh, hh" nafas Zhao Yun terengah engah, dia benar benar kaget apa yang barusan ia liat, "apa tadi itu beneran? Perasaan yang kupegang tadi boneka kelinci..." kata Zhao Yun, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya, dia duduk disofa untuk menenangkan pikirannya, disaat dia sedang menjernihkan pikirannya, Lamia menegurnya.

"kakak Zhao Yun, ayo main" kata Lamia.

"maaf Lamia, sepertinya kakak tidak bisa bermain" kata Zhao Yun masih dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Lamia heran.

"main yang lain saja ya, jangan main boneka" tawar Zhao Yun.

"Lamia lebih suka main boneka" kata Lamia.

"tapi, kayaknya kakak Zhao Yun tidak bisa main boneka" kata Zhao Yun yang trauma dengan kejadian yang barusan ia alami.

"ya sudah deh, gak jadi main" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum. Lalu Lamia berlari kedapur untuk mendatangi kakaknya, sedangkan Zhao Yun masih saja shock berat dengan kejadian tadi, "apa tadi itu nyata?" pikir Zhao Yun.

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Zhao Yun, dan hal itu sontak membuat Zhao Yun terkejut, "uwaaaa!" teriak Zhao Yun.

"kenapa sih kamu Zhao Yun, pagi pagi sudah teriak?" kata Cao Pi.

"Cao Pi, kau bikin kaget saja!" kata Zhao Yun yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"kalauku ceritakan pun kau pasti tidak akan percaya..." kata Zhao Yun.

"memangnya cerita apa?" tanya Ma Chao penasaran.

"tadi aku bermain bersama Lamia didalam ruangan dibalik pintu coklat itu" kata Zhao Yun sambil menunjuk pintu coklta yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berada.

"lalu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku mencium bau busuk didalam ruangan itu, aku kira itu bangkai tikus, dan aku pun mencarinya aku mengambil salah satu boneka, dan disaat boneka itu aku pegang tiba tiba boneka itu berubah menjadi kepala manusia yang berlumuran darah" kata Zhao Yun sedikit ketakutan.

"ah bohong" kata Ma Dai tidak percaya.

"ini serius!" kata Zhao Yun.

"karna kau belum melihatnya Ma Dai, aku juga mengalami keanehan, tadi malam saat aku ingin kembali kekamarku, aku melihat seorang anak kecil duduk disofa, kukira Lamia saat aku melihat wajahnya, wajahnya berlumuran darah dan sangat mengerikan" kata Ma Chao.

"kalian berdua sudahlah, paling juga itu hanya halusinasi kalian, sudah lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, kasian Lila menunggu kita dari tadi" kata Cao Pi meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao.

"kau serius Ma Chao?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"seriuslah" kata Ma Chao.

"kalau begitu, itu bukan halusinasi, berarti rumah ini ada..." kata Zhao Yun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Ma Chao penasaran dan sedikit takut.

"ada..." kata Zhao Yun.

"ada apa sih! Jangan bikin penasaran dong!" kata Ma Chao jengkel.

Disaat mereka sedang tegang tegangnya, dari arah belakang mereka ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua hal itu membuat mereka terkejut.

"uwaaaaa!" teriak Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun secara refleks mereka berdua pun berpelukan

"hahahaha, dasar penakut" ledek Guo Jia.

"Guo Jia!" kata Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun bersamaan, lalu mereka memukul kepala Guo Jia, "kau ini, jangan buat orang jadi jantungan dong!" kata Zhao Yun.

"hehehe, iya, iya, aku minta maaf" kata Guo Jia sambil mengelus kepalanya.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter dua sudah selesai, mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**sarasion-**

Cao Pi:"wajahku bukan kulkas"

Aiko:"tapi sifatnya kayak kulkas"

Cao Pi:(musou Author)

Oke thanks to review.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Hehehe ingin update kilat saja, kalau ditunda lagi ntar numpuk cerita saya (lirik cerita yang lain)

Ma Chao:"anak kecil itu bukan Lamia, Lamia itu imut~"#plak

Zhao Yun:(ngumpet dibelakang Ma Chao)"sudah deh gak usah dibahas lagi"(merinding)

Oke thanks to review.

**-Scarlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"hahahahaha mampus loe Guo Jia"

Guo Jia:"ini semua salahmu!"

Aiko:"kok aku sih, itu kan salahmu kenapa kau bersifat mesum, kasiankan Xujie"

Guo Jia:(pundung)

Oke thanks to review.

**-Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"yap, bakat terpendam Guo Jia"

Guo Jia:(pundung dipojok ruangan)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**The Haunted House**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: mystery,horror

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: Typo(s), gaje, OOC, dan seterusnya.

**Summary: **Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur kerumah paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil mereka tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil dan disaat itulah keanehan mulai terjadi [bad summary]

* * *

**Chapter 3: misteri yang belum terungkap**

Diruang makan.

"uwah masakanmu enak sekali Lila" kata Zhao Yun sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada dipirngnya.

"hihihi, terima kasih" kata Lila.

"aku berharap sekali punya pacar yang jago masak" kata Guo Jia dengan wajah mesumnya.

Cao Pi menginjak kaki Guo Jia, karna kebetulan dia duduk disebelah Guo Jia, "dasar playboy cap botol kecap" kata Cao Pi.

"aduh!" teriak Guo Jia, "mau mu apa sih Cao Pi?" tanya Guo Jia rada kesal.

"saat makan itu tetaplah tenang" kata Cao Pi sambil melahap makanannya.

Guo Jia kembali makan, daripada dia harus berurusan dengan balok es (?) ini yang ada dia malah dikacangi.

Lamia memperhatikan Guo Jia lalu bertanya, "kakak suka sama kak Lila ya?" tanya Lamia.

Guo Jia terkejut bahkan sampai tersedak saat ditanyai tentang suka sama Lila, "sedikit" kata Guo Jia.

"hooo, kakak benci sama kakak Cao Pi ya?" tanya Lamia lagi.

Guo Jia melirik Cao Pi, lalu tersenyum, "ya sedikit, kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil jadi kalau berantem itu sudah wajar" kata Guo Jia.

"begitu ya" kata Lamia, lalu dia melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah semua selesai sarapan, Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao berniat ingin kembali kekamarnya, mereka ingin bersantai dikamar sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Zhao Yun kau merasa aneh gak dengan rumah ini?" tanya Ma Chao.

"sedikit" kata Zhao Yun.

"aku juga, aku merasa aneh dengan rumah ini, tadi malam aku melihat anak kecil duduk, wajahnya mengerikan, tapi saat Ma Dai memeriksanya lagi anak kecil itu sudah tidak ada, tapi aku yakin yang kulihat itu bukan halusinasiku" kata Ma Chao.

"iya kau benar, saat aku bermain bersama Lamia, aku mencium bau busuk diruangan dekat tangga aku mengira bangkai tikus, lalu aku membongkar rak boneka Lamia dan saat aku memegang boneka kelinci aku malah memegang kepala manusia padahal aku yakin sekali kalau yang kupegang tadi adalah boneka kelinci!" kata Zhao Yun.

"jangan jangan rumah ini berhantu..." kata Ma Chao.

"jangan ngaco kamu kak Ma Chao" kata Ma Dai yang mengejutkan kedua pemuda ini.

"Ma Dai!" kata Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao bersamaan.

"mana ada hantu" kata Ma Dai sambil duduk didekat mereka.

"kalau kamu tidak melihatnya sendiri kamu tidak akan percaya!" kata Ma Chao bersikeras.

"ya itu memang, soalnya aku tidak percaya dengan hantu" kata Ma Dai.

"jika kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan kami kau pasti juga takut Ma Dai" kata Zhao Yun.

"iya, iya, sebaiknya kalian tenangkan saja pikiran kalian, kalau kalian terus memikirkan hal seperti itu maka pikiran kalian akan terganggu" kata Ma Dai sambil mengambil buku novel miliknya diatas meja.

"oh iya, Zhao Yun ayo kita temui Cao Pi, aku mau tau bagaimana sih suasana desa pamannya itu" kata Ma Chao sambil menarik tangan Zhao Yun keluar dari kamar.

"eh iya, tapi jangan tarik tanganku juga" kata Zhao Yun.

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Ma Dai seorang yang sedang membaca novel, tidak lama Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun keluar, pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Lamia masuk kedalam kamar, melihat Lamia masuk kamar Ma Dai menegurnya. "ada apa Lamia?" tanya Ma Dai sambil tersenyum.

"aku cuma mau jadi teman kakak Ma Dai, apa boleh?" tanya Lamia.

Ma Dai menutup bukunya, dan mengelus rambut Lamia, "tentu saja boleh" kata Ma Dai.

Lamia tersenyum lalu memeluk Ma Dai, tapi disaat itu pula tengkuk Ma Dai terasa dingin entah kenapa hawa dingin tiba tiba menyelimuti Ma Dai.

"terima kasih ya kakak Ma Dai, Lamia senang punya teman, Lamia pergi dulu ya" kata Lamia, lalu dia berlari keluar kamar.

Ma Dai hanya tersenyum melihat anak semanis Lamia, lalu dia melanjutkan membaca novel, disaat asyik membaca novel, Ma Dai merasakan tengkuknya kembali dingin, dan disaat itu ada suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"perasaan ada yang memanggilku? Tapi kalau kak Ma Chao pasti akan datang kesini" kata Ma Dai, dia tidak menghiraukan suara itu dia kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya tapi suara itu menggangu Ma Dai, Ma Dai menutup bukunya lalu dia berjalan mengitari kamar siapa tau Ma Chao memanggilnya dari kamar sebelah tapi hal itu mustahil kalau pun Ma Chao memanggil dirinya pasti Ma Chao akan berteriak, kalau Zhao Yun yang memanggil dirinya pasti Zhao Yun akan berlari sambil teriak teriak memanggil namanya kayak orang teriak teriak kebakaran gitu deh, kalau Guo Jia pasti lain lagi caranya begitu pula Cao Pi, Ma Dai merasa heran sebenarnya siapa yang memanggil dirinya, yang jelas bukan keempat temannya kalaupun Lila atau Lamia itu pasti sangat mustahil.

"aneh, sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilku?" Ma Dai merasa heran dan akhirnya dia duduk di atas tempat tidur, tengkuknya terasa dingin, dan Ma Dai juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bau busuk...

"ya ampun baunya busuk sekali!" kata Ma Dai. Dia berniat ingin keluar dari kamar untuk menghindari bau busuk yang begitu menyengat tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu didekat pojok kamar, rambut...

"rambut siapa itu? Apa Lila main petak umpet ya sama Lamia, tapi rambut Lila kan tidak panjang seperti" kata Ma Dai, karna penasaran dia mengendap endap untuk mendekati sesuatu yang mirip rambut itu, Ma Dai menyentuhnya, dan orang yang memiliki rambut itu berbalik dan benar saja dia bukan Lila.

"maaf kamu siapa ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya Ma Dai kepada orang yang memiliki rambut panjang itu.

Orang itu yang merupakan perempuan tidak menjawab, dia menatap Ma Dai lalu mendekati mulutnya ketelinga Ma Dai "mati..." itulah kata kata yang sempat terucap oleh wanita itu, lalu wanita itu memperlihat sosok aslinya tubuhnya menyusut menjadi seorang anak kecil dan wajahnya berdarah persis seperti yang dilihat Ma Chao pada malam itu, Ma Dai sangat terkejut dia berlari tapi sayang kakinya sempat ditangkap anak kecil itu dan kaki Ma Dai ditusuk oleh pisau yang ada ditangan anak kecil itu.

"akh!" Ma Dai memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

"hahahaha" anak kecil itu tertawa melihat Ma Dai menderita.

Ma Dai berusaha bangkit lalu dia berlari meninggalkan anak kecil itu dengan kaki yang masih berdarah, dia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Zhao Yun yang terkejut melihat Ma Dai berjalan dengan kaki pincang pun merasa sangat heran, "kau kenapa Ma Dai?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"ukh!" Ma Dai terjatuh lalu dia memegangi kakinya yang berdarah akibat tusukan pisau.

Zhao Yun terkejut melihat kaki Ma Dai terluka, dan dia langsung panik, "kakimu kenapa terluka?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao yang berada dibelakang Zhao Yun sangat terkejut melihat Ma Dai terluka, "cepat bawa dia kekamar" kata Ma Chao.

"jangan dikamar!" kata Ma Dai sambil terus memegangi kakinya.

"kenapa?" tanya Zhao Yun heran.

"pokoknya jangan disana, untuk sementara tolong gendong aku menuju ruang tamu, siapa tau Lila punya perban untuk membalut lukaku" kata Ma Dai sambil terus memegangi kakinya.

"ya sudah, aku akan menggendongmu" kata Zhao Yun sambil menggendong Ma Dai menuju ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu.

"nah lukamu sudah diperban" kata Lila sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih" kata Ma Dai.

"kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu Ma Dai?" tanya Cao Pi yang heran.

Ma Dai hanya terdiam, lalu dia memandangi Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao, "maaf ya, aku tidak mempercayai kalian" kata Ma Dai.

"ah tidak apa" kata Zhao Yun sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"bukan soal itu, ini soal cerita kalian tentang hantu itu" kata Ma Dai.

"eh?" Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao terkejut saat Ma Dai berkata 'hantu'

"jadi kau melihatnya juga?" tanya Ma Chao.

"iya, dikamar" kata Ma Dai.

"pantas kau tidak mau dibawa kekamar, eh tunggu maksudmu kamar kita! Wah bagaimana kita tidur nanti!" kata Zhao Yun panik.

"lalu kenapa kakimu berdarah?" tanya Cao Pi.

"dia menusuk kakiku saat aku mau kabur" kata Ma Dai.

"sebenarnya apa maunya sih" kata Cao Pi lagi.

"aku hanya mendengarkan satu kata dari hantu itu yaitu 'mati' hanya itu yang kudengar dari dia" kata Ma Dai.

"jangan jangan..." kata Zhao Yun yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"hmm ini sebuah misteri yang seru, aku sangat pensaran dengan hantu itu, wujudnya seperti apa Ma Dai?" tanya Cao Pi.

"seperti yang dikatakan kak Ma Chao, seorang anak kecil" kata Ma Dai.

"menarik" kata Cao Pi.

"jangan jangan kau ingin bertemu dengan hantu itu" kata Ma Chao.

"iya, aku hanya pensaran dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan, karna hanya aku dan Guo Jia yang belum melihat sosoknya, mungkin liburan kali ini bisa kita gunakan untuk mencari hantu" kata Cao Pi.

"jangan gila deh Cao Pi! Jangan libatkan kami dengan hobi anehmu itu!" bantah Zhao Yun.

"ayolah, kalian tidak akan kulibatkan dalam misteri ini, aku akan memecahkanya sendiri, aku akan memotret hantu itu dengan _camera digital_ ku" kata Cao Pi.

"aku salut dengan sifat pemberanimu" kata Ma Dai.

"aku juga sebenarnya sudah sangat pensaran dengan rumah ini, mungkin besok kita akan tunda menuju kedesa pamanku, aku akan memecahkan misteri ini" kata Cao Pi.

"kau sungguh pemberani" kata Zhao Yun.

"tapi kau yakin dengan ide gilamu Cao Pi? Dia hantu buka model untuk dipotret" kata Ma Chao.

"aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja" kata Cao Pi.

"kapan kau akan memulai ide gilamu itu?" tanya Ma Dai.

"mungkin sore ini" kata Cao Pi.

Ketiga remaja itu memandangi Cao Pi, sebenarnya mereka heran dengan ide gila Cao Pi, ingin memotret hantu yang benar saja, tapi Cao Pi bukanlah penakut, dia lah yang paling pemberani dia antara lima sekawan ini.

**-xxx-**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan hujan pun sudah berhenti, dikamar Cao Pi. Terlihat Guo Jia yang sedang asyik main game diHpnya, Cao Pi sedang mempersiapkan _camera digital_nya untuk memulai memotret hantu anak kecil itu. "oke semuanya sudah siap" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia yang heran melihat Cao Pi membawa _camera digital_ pun menegurnya, "untuk apa kau membawa kamera Cao Pi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"aku ingin memotret" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia keluar kamar meninggalkan Guo Jia seorang diri.

Seperti biasa Guo Jia merasa dikacangi oleh Cao Pi, "dasar balok es" gerutu Guo Jia.

Cao Pi menuruni tangga, dan melihat Lamia yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya, melihat Cao Pi turun dari tangga, Lamia langsung berlari kearah Cao Pi, "kak Cao Pi!" tegur Lamia.

"iya Lamia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kak Cao Pi mau kemana?" tanya Lamia.

"kakak cuman mau memotret" kata Cao Pi.

"ikut" kata Lamia.

Cao Pi terdiam, lalu dia mengijinkan Lamia ikut, "tentu saja" kata Cao Pi.

"kita potret halaman belakang yuk kak Cao Pi!" kata Lamia sambil menarik tangan Cao Pi menuju kehalaman belakang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dihalaman belakang, Cao Pi sangat kagum dengan halaman belakang rumah Lamia, dihalaman belakang ada sebuah kebun bunga mawar yang lebat, Cao Pi memotret kebun itu. Lamia tersenyum melihat Cao Pi sedang memotret, "kak Cao Pi suka bunga mawar?" tanya Lamia.

"tidak" kata Cao Pi.

"begitu ya, kalau Lamia suka bunga mawar" kata Lamia.

"ya, itu wajarkan untuk seorang gadis kecil sepertimu" kata Cao Pi.

Lamia tersenyum, "kak Cao Pi, Lamia mau minum dulu ya" kata Lamia sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Cao Pi hanya mengangguk, lalu dia melihat kembali hasil potretan amtirannya (?), dan Cao Pi begitu terkejut, dia memperhatikan hasil potretan terakhirnya, dan mengzoomkan objek yang membuat Cao Pi terkejut dan ternyata objek itu adalah sesosok anak kecil, dia menatap Cao Pi dengan tatapan tajam, Cao Pi memandangi foto itu, dia begitu terkejut, ciri ciri anak kecil itu sama persis seperti dengan yang dijelaskan Ma Chao dan Ma Dai.

"apa benar ini anak kecil yang melukai Ma Dai?" pikir Cao Pi.

Cao Pi memandangi kamera itu dia begitu heran dengan apa yang ia lihat yang benar saja, anak kecil itu yang melukai Ma Dai, "aku tidak yakin dengan anak kecil ini" kata Cao Pi. Dia kembali masuk kedalam rumah berniat ingin memperlihatkan apa yang ia potret kepada Ma Dai yang melihat secara jelas wujud anak kecil itu. Cao Pi berjalan menuju kamar Ma Dai dan membukanya terlihat disana Zhao Yun yang sedang tidur dengan posisi kepala mendarat dilantai dan kaki masih diatas tempat tidur. Lalu Ma Chao yang serius sekali dengan Androidnya bisa ditebak dia lagi main Angr* B*rds (?), lalu Ma Dai yang masih membaca novel kesayangannya.

"Ma Dai" kata Cao Pi.

"iya" kata Ma Dai.

"coba kau lihat foto ini" kata Cao Pi langsung berlari mendekati Ma Dai sambil memperlihatkan hasil fotonya.

Ma Dai melihat foto yang diperlihatkan Cao Pi dan dia begitu terkejut, "kau memotretnya" kata Ma Dai.

"tidak sengaja" kata Cao Pi, "oh iya itu ya anak kecil yang melukaimu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Ma Dai sambil mengangguk.

"begitu ya" kata Cao Pi.

"aku takut melihat tatapan matanya" kata Ma Dai langsung memberikan _camera digital _itu kepada Cao Pi.

"ya kau benar, tatapan ingin membunuh" kata Cao Pi.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Guo Jia berlari dengan nafas terengah engah, dan wajah yang penuh ketakutan. Ma Chao, Ma Dai dan Cao Pi terkejut melihat Guo Jia langsung mendekati mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"ada apa?" tanya Ma Chao heran.

"ada, ha, ha, hantu" kata Guo Jia.

"hantu? Seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya Cao Pi penasaran.

"pokoknya hantu!" kata Guo Jia.

"anak kecil atau bukan?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"bu, bukan, aku melihat banyak tubuh manusia bergelantungan tanpa kepala" kata Guo Jia yang masih merinding.

"bergelantungan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Cao Pi semakin penasaran.

"dididekat kamar kita, aku iseng pergi kesana karna aku mendengar suara ribut, lalu aku membuka pintu berwarna coklat muda yang terletak dekat kamar dan disana banyak tubuh manusia bergelantungan" kata Guo Jia.

Cao Pi memegangi dagunya, dia sangat heran, banyak hal hal aneh yang terjadi penuh satu hari ini, pertama saat malam hari Ma Chao melihat anak kecil, kedua Zhao Yun melihat kepala manusia tanpa tubuh, ketiga Ma Dai yang diserang anak kecil membawa pisau, keempat Cao Pi mendapatkan foto anak kecil yang dimaksud Ma Dai, kelima Guo Jia melihat tubuh bergelantungan tanpa kepala, semua hal aneh ini membuat Cao Pi semakin penasaran, apa benar rumah yang ia tumpangi ini berhantu, kalau iya kenapa penghuni rumah ini tidak merasakannya?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya sudah chapter tiga, seram juga hantu yang dilihat Guo Jia, mohon reviewnya ya see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

-**Lee Xia-**

Cao Pi:"oke waktunya berburu hantu!"

Aiko:"semangat ya!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Ma Chao:"Lamia adalah anak termanis didunia ini, seandainya aku punya adik seperti dia"(peluk Lamia)

Ma Dai:(pundung)"ternyata aku tidak dianggap sebagai adiknya"

Oke thanks to review.

-**khazuya michimoto-**

Cao Pi:"bakat terpendam"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"kalau nona Xujie mau lihat Guo Jia teriak dichapter ini ada kok, dengan kata lain cerita di_flashback_ saat Guo Jia melihat hantu itu"

Guo Jia:"jangan"

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamakbar anshari-**

Saya juga agak sedikit takut menulis ini cerita, karna sering ditinggal sendirian dirumah (merinding)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**The Haunted House**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: mystery,horror

-all character belong to Koei, saya hanya punya OC-

Warning: typo(s), OOC, gaje, dan seterusnya.

**Summary: **Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur keruman paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil mereka tidak sengaja menabrak anak kecil dan disaat itulah keanehan mulai terjadi [bad summary]

* * *

**Chapter 4: selamat tinggal temanku**

"aku takut" kata Guo Jia.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya aku periksa kembali, siapa tau yang kau lihat bukan hantu" kata Cao Pi menenangkan Guo Jia.

"aku tidak mau kesana lagi!" kata Guo Jia.

"jangan jadi penakut Guo Jia!" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Cao Pi, sepertinya dia agak sedikit tenang, "baiklah akan aku antarkan ke ruangan itu" kata Guo Jia.

Guo Jia mengantarkan Cao Pi ketempat yang ia maksud, tapi sebelum itu mari kita flashback awal kejadian Guo Jia melihat tubuh manusia tergantung tanpa kepala itu.

_Flashback:_

_Dikamar, Guo Jia sedang asyik mainin game di Hpnya, disaat seru serunya dia bermain, tiba tiba Guo Jia mendengar suara berisik disebelah kamarnya._

"_aduh dasar, siapa sih yang berisik itu" gerutu Guo Jia, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan mencari dari mana asalnya suara berisik itu, disaat itu suasana rumah memang sedang sepi, karna semuanya pasti pada didalam kamar atau sedang pergi, tapi sungguh aneh bila ada suara yang begitu berisik yang tidak tau asalnya dari mana. _

"_dikamar Ma Chao tidak mungkin, pasti semua penghuninya pada tidur siang" kata Guo Jia, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karna sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyusul Cao Pi, tapi dia tidak tau Cao Pi pergi kemana, disaat Guo Jia kebingungan tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang lewat dengan cepat melalui Guo Jia, dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut._

"_eh apa tadi? Perasaan ada yang lewat?" Guo Jia melihat kekanan dan kekiri memastikan sebenarnya siapa yang lewat, tapi tidak ada siapa siapa, "hei jangan main main, tidak lucu!" gerutu Guo Jia._

_Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan kepada sebuah pintu coklat muda yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya, karna penasaran apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, Guo Jia pergi menuju pintu itu, dia ingin membuka gagang pintu itu tapi belum saja pintu itu terbuka, ada seseorang yang mengejutkan dirinya._

"_jika kau ingin selamat jangan pernah membuka pintu itu" kata suara itu._

_Guo Jia terkejut, dia menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak ada siapa siapa, "hei siapa disana?" tanya Guo Jia. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Guo Jia pun kembali memegang gagang pintu coklat itu karna sangat penasaran yang berada dibalik pintu itu, dan akhirnya Guo Jia membuka pintu coklat itu, Guo Jia masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak begitu terang, hanya sebagian kecil cahaya matahari saja yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak seberapa luas itu._

"_ruangan apa ini?" pikir Guo Jia, tiba tiba dia mencium bau busuk yang cukup menyengat dari ruangan itu, "aduh bau sekali ruangan ini" kata Guo Jia sambil mengibas mengibaskan tangannya, dia mencari aroma busuk itu karna mengira ada bangkai tikus yang mati disekitar ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun didalam ruangan itu, tiba tiba ada sebuah darah yang menetes dari atas, Guo Jia melihat keatas, tapi karna cahaya yang berada diruangan itu begitu minim dia tidak bisa melihat apa apa, Guo Jia menanjamkan penglihatannya, ada sebuah tangan yang ingin menggapai dirinya, tangan itu berdarah, Guo Jia sangat terkejut terlebih lagi ketika melihat tubuh dari sang pemilik tangan itu tidak memiliki kepala._

"_AAAAAAAAAAA!" Guo Jia berteriak dengan hebohnya seperti seorang wanita melihat cicak jatuh dihadapannya (?), dengan sekuat tenaga Guo Jia berusaha berlari tapi kerah bajunya ditarik oleh manusia tanpa kepala itu, Guo Jia berusaha melepaskan diri dan akhirnya berhasil, tidak hanya satu saja yang ia lihat melainkan banyak sekali tubuh manusia tanpa kepala bergelantungan seperti daging sapi yang dijual dipasaran digantung dengan lumuran darah segar, tapi dari banyaknya tubuh manusia itu, hanya satu yang hidup dan mengejar Guo Jia, Guo Jia berlari dan keluar dari ruangan aneh itu, dia berlari kekamar Ma Chao._

_Flashback end._

Guo Jia memegang pundak Cao Pi, "kau yakin mau masuk kedalam ruangan itu?" tanya Guo Jia.

Cao Pi hanya mengangguk, dia membuka pintu coklat muda itu, dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat minim cahaya, "tidak ada apa apa didalam sini" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia tidak menjawab perkataan Cao Pi, dia juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu walaupun masih diselimuti rasa takut.

"tidak ada apa apa, mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi tadi itu sangat nyata, bahkan aku merasakan kalau hantu itu memegangku" kata Guo Jia.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidak usah masuk kedalam ruangan ini, lagipula ini bukan rumah kita lebih baik kita tidak usah masuk kesembarang tempat" kata Cao Pi sambil keluar ruangan.

_**-**_**xxx-**

Malam harinya Cao Pi kembali memeriksa hasil potretannya sore tadi, untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut sebenarnya apa maunya anak kecil itu sehingga mengganggu mereka semua, disaat asyik memeriksa _camera digital_nya, pintu kamar Cao Pi terbuka dan terlihat Lila sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"Cao Pi, kau tidak makan malam? Semuanya sudah berada disana" kata Lila.

"ah maafkan aku sampai membuatmu memanggilku" kata Cao Pi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"tidak apa apa" kata Lila sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya Lila, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kata Cao Pi.

"soal apa ya?" tanya Lila.

"soal rumah ini, apa benar rumah ini ada penunggunya?" tanya Cao Pi.

Lila terkejut, lalu dia berjalan menuju Cao Pi, "jadi kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Lila.

"iya, bukan hanya aku tapi keempat temanku telah melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri" kata Cao Pi.

Lila merundukkan kepalanya, "jadi begitu ya..." kata Lila

"jadi kesimpulannya apa rumah ini ada penunggunya?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ada, yaitu Lamia..." kata Lila.

"apa?!" Cao Pi terkejut ketika mendengar nama 'Lamia' disebut oleh kakaknya, "apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia?" tanya Cao Pi heran.

"karna dia ingin membunuh kalian semua" kata Lila.

"ke, kenapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"jika kau mengingat kembali saat kau bertemu Lamia, kau pasti mengerti" kata Lila.

Cao Pi mengingat kembali disaat awal pertemuannya bersama Lamia, disaat itu Lamia tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh mobilnya, tapi memang aneh lokasi Lamia tertabrak dengan rumahnya sangatlah jauh, itu sungguh mustahil untuk anak sekecil dirinya berjalan terlalu jauh terlebih lagi ditengah hutan yang lebat.

"dan kalian semua harus berhati hati, Lamia sangat mengincar kalian semua, dia sangat ingin membunuh kalian" kata Lila.

"jangan bercanda!" bantah Cao Pi.

"aku tidak bercanda, Lamia memang terlihat seperti anak usia lima tahunan yang begitu polos tapi didalam dirinya dia memiliki hobi membunuh, dan sekarang dia mengincar Ma Dai sebagai sasarannya" jelas Lila.

"Ma Dai?" tanya Cao Pi heran.

"kaki Ma Dai terluka, itu menunjukkan bahwa Lamia telah mengincar Ma Dai, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum ada korban yang jatuh" kata Lila.

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku aka tetap hidup bersama Lamia, karna dia adikku" kata Lila.

Cao Pi keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju kedapur dimana semua teman temannya berkumpul dan didapur lagi lagi tercium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat dan anehnya lagi dia tidak menemukan teman temannya.

"Guo Jia! Zhao Yun! Ma Chao! Ma Dai, dimana kalian?!" kata Cao Pi mencari keempat temannya.

"mereka akan segera mati" terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Cao Pi. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lamia yang berdiri didekatnya. "Lamia?!"

"sebaiknya kakak pergi sebelum aku membunuh kakak..." kata Lamia.

"tapi bagaimana dengan teman temanku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"mereka akan mati..." kata Lamia.

"kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka!" kata Cao Pi.

"aku sangat ingin memiliki mereka, terutama kakak Ma Dai, aku ingin mereka menjadi temanku..." kata Lamia.

"tapi kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Cao Pi.

Lamia tidak menjawab, dia pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi yang masih penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran. "apa apaan mau menjadikan teman tapi malah membunuhnya" Cao Pi segera berlari mencari teman temannya.

**-xxx-**

"uuum" Zhao Yun memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, lalu dia membuka matanya lebar lebar untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang, "ini dimana, sepertinya bukan rumah Lila" Zhao Yun berdiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, "aneh, bukannya tadi aku berada diruang makan, kenapa sekarang malah ditempat seperti ini?" Zhao Yun berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan yang mirip sekali dengan gudang dengan benda benda tua yang tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Zhao Yun meraba dinding gudang itu, karna tidak ada cahaya sama sekali diruangan itu, jadi dia berusaha untuk merabanya.

**-xxx-**

"aduh kepalaku pusing sekali" Ma Dai memegangi kepalanya, lalu bangkit untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong yang aneh ini, "kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" pikir Ma Dai, dia berjalan dilorong yang begitu gelap dan mengerikan, Ma Dai hanya terus berjalan tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya ada dihadapannya, "ada cahaya, mungkin itu jalan keluar!" Ma Dai berlari menuju cahaya itu.

**-xxx-**

**Duk!**

"aduh, bokongku!" gerutu Ma Chao sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari pohon, "sial kenapa aku bisa berada ditengah hutan sih!" gerutu Ma Chao, dia berdiri dan menyusuri pohon pohon yang lumayan besar, Ma Chao mencari seseorang untuk bertanya sekarang ada dimana dia, "aneh sekali, perasaan tadi aku ada diruang makan" kata Ma Chao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia melihat kekanak dan kekiri kalau kalau ada orang yang ia jumpai, "bodoh dihutan selebat ini mungkin ada orang, sial kenapa aku bisa berada dihutan!" gerutu Ma Chao.

**-xxx-**

Guo Jia berlari untuk menghindari hujan yang begitu lebat, dia berteduh dibawah sebuah bangunan, Guo Jia bersandar ditembok bangunan itu dan menghela nafasnya, "kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ini sungguh aneh" keluh Guo Jia. Dia hanya bisa menunggu hujan reda lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari jalan keluar dai tempat ini.

**-xxx-**

"kenapa Lamia melakukan hal seperti ini, aku heran sekali dengan dia!" Cao Pi terus mencari teman temannya dari ujung ruangan ke ruangan lainnya tapi tetap saja teman temannya tidak ditemukan, "Zhao Yun! Ma Chao! Ma Dai! Guo Jia! Kalian dimana?!" teriak Cao Pi memanggil keempat temannya, tapi teman temannya tidak membalas teriak Cao Pi, Cao Pi hanya bisa pasrah, dia duduk karna sudah sangat kelelahan, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi itu hanyalah harapan, keempat teman Cao Pi tidak kembali mereka semua menghilang begitu saja, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, aku mohon kembalikan mereka" Cao Pi hanya bisa berharap kalau temannya kembali kehadapannya, tapi mungkin itu hanya harapan belaka yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"mereka tidak akan pernah kembali"

"kenapa, kenapa kau mau membunuh mereka?!" kata Cao Pi.

"sudahku bilangkan, alasannya sangat sederhana, aku ingin semua teman kakak menjadi temanku"

"tapi kenapa kau ingin membunuh mereka?!" kata Cao Pi.

"ingin menjadikan mereka boneka..."

"mereka bukan boneka! Mereka manusia yang mempunyai jiwa!" kata Cao Pi.

"..."

"jawab aku!" kata Cao Pi lagi.

"..."

"aku bilang jawab!" kata Cao Pi.

"..."

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab perkataanku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"..."

"kenapa?!" kata Cao Pi.

"..."

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Lamia?!" kata Cao Pi.

Lamia hanya terdiam, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi seorang diri.

"kau mau kemana Lamia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku akan membunuh mereka supaya kau bisa tenang" kata Lamia lalu pergi.

"aku mohon jangan bunuh mereka..." kata Cao Pi.

Lamia tidak menjawab Cao Pi dia memilih pergi untuk membunuh keempat teman Cao Pi yang tersesat entah kemana.

"jangan bunuh mereka!" teriak Cao Pi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Aiko:"hiks, hiks, Cao Pi ternyata kau setia kawan"(peluk Cao Pi)

Cao Pi:"tentu saja"

Aiko:(masih peluk Cao Pi)

Cao Pi:"ngapain loe peluk peluk gue!"(tendang Aiko)

Aiko:"waaaaah, oh iya jangan lupa review ya"(terbang)


	5. Chapter 5

Aiko:"oke semangat buat lanjutkan fic ini!"

Ishida:"kok cover imagenya ganti"

Aiko:"hehehe supaya tambah efek seram, lagipula itu game favoritku, game _Sillent Hill 4: The Room_"

Ishida: oh begitu ya, dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview"

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Guo Jia:"hantunya mengerikan, untung kau tidak disana Xujie"(peluk Xujie)

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Lamia:"kakak Cao Pi"(lari kearah Cao Pi)

Cao Pi:"uwaaaah gak mau"

Ma Dai:"aku masih sayang nyawa"

Aiko:"tapi sayangnya disini kau mati"

Ma Dai:"apa?"

Mi Yan:"Author jangan bunuh tuan Ma Dai! Atau kau yang mati nanti!"(siapkan panah)

Aiko:"ampun"

Oke thanks to review.

-**khazuya michimoto-**

Zhao Yun:"iya rumah itu mengerikan"

Aiko:"halah kau penakut sekali, aku saja yang nulis ni cerita saat malam malam gak takut kok"

Zhao Yun:"kau yang menulis, gue yang berada didalam cerita loe! Makanya gue takut!"(tendang Aiko)

Aiko:"uwaaaa"(terbang)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Cao Pi:"hehehe, aku memang setia kawan"

Aiko:"kukira kamu balok es"

Cao Pi:(tebas Aiko)

Oke thanks to review.

**#Authornote.**

salah satu teman Cao Pi disini mati, sebenarnya gak tega buat dia mati, uwaaaaa maafkan aku #plak

**Authornote end.**

* * *

**The Haunted House**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: mystery,horror

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, gaje dan seterusnya

**Summary:** Cao Pi dkk berniat ingin berlibur ke rumah paman Cao Pi didesa, tapi ditengah perjalanan mobil Cao Pi tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil dan disaat itulah keanehan pun mulai terjadi [bad summary]

* * *

**Chapter 5: satu telah lenyap**

Ma Dai menyusuri lorong itu, dia berlari dengan sisa tenaganya menuju kesebuah cahaya yang berada didepannya dan akhirnya dia sampai juga, disebuah taman bunga mawar yang sangat indah.

"bunga mawar?" Ma Dai heran ketika melihat banyak bunga mawar dihadapannya. Ma Dai mulai mencari seseorang atau sesuatu agar dia bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini, tapi tiba tiba ada yang menarik bajunya.

"kau siapa?" tanya orang yang menarik baju Ma Dai.

"a, aku Ma Dai, aku tidak sengaja tersesat ditempat ini" kata Ma Dai.

"bagaimana mungkin?" tanya orang itu.

"aku juga tidak tau" kata Ma Dai mengangkat bahunya.

Orang itu terdiam, dia memperhatikan Ma Dai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "hmm kalau begitu kau pendatang ya?" tanya orang itu.

"bisa dibilang begitu" kata Ma Dai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"lebih baik kita istirahat dulu dirumahku, mungkin kau kelelahan" tawar orang itu.

"ah tidak, terima kasih, aku harus segera kembali" kata Ma Dai.

"kembali?" tanya orang itu.

"aku harus mencari teman temanku" kata Ma Dai.

"tapi lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, sepertinya kau sudah sangat lelah" kata orang itu.

Ma Dai tidak ada pilihan, dia memilih untuk beristirahat, lagipula sudah malam sangat sulit mencari teman temannya, "baiklah" kata Ma Dai.

Orang itu mengajak Ma Dai kerumahnya, sesampainya dirumah orang itu.

"err, maaf namamu siapa ya?" tanya Ma Dai.

"oh iya kita belum berkenalan, namaku Sofia" kata orang itu tersenyum dari namanya dia seorang wanita.

"Sofia?" kata Ma Dai.

"apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sofia.

"ah tidak" kata Ma Dai.

"begitu ya, ternyata kau pandai ya" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum.

"tidak juga" kata Ma Dai.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah, dirumah itu tidak ada siapa siapa, "kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Ma Dai.

"iya" jawab Sofia.

"begitu ya" kata Ma Dai, dia duduk disofa yang tidak jauh dari Sofia.

"oh iya aku mau membuatkan minuman dulu ya" kata Sofia.

"tidak perlu repot repot" kata Ma Dai.

"tidak apa" Sofia pergi kedapur meninggalkan Ma Dai diruang tamu.

"dia cantik juga, tapi aneh gadis secantik dia kenapa tinggal sendirian dan selain itu dia berani sekali membawaku kerumahnya, dia kan tinggal sendirian, apa dia tidak takut, lalu kenapa dia mengajakku kesini, aku kan laki laki?" Ma Dai memegangi dagunya, dia berpikir secara logika, seorang wanita tidak akan mungkin mengajak seorang pria kerumahnya terlebih lagi kalau dia sendirian, apalagi Lamia tidak pernah mengenal Ma Dai sebelumnya.

"apa jangan jangan...eh tidak mungkin, yang terpenting aku bisa mengontrol diriku" Ma Dai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Sofia kembali sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat diatas nampan, "silahkan" kata Sofia sambil memberikan satu gelas teh kepada Ma Dai.

"terima kasih" Ma Dai mengambil gelas itu, dan meminumnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Sofia.

"enak" kata Ma Dai.

Sofia hanya tersenyum, tiba tiba lampu padam, dan hal itu membuat Lamia terkejut secara refleks dia langsung memeluk Ma Dai karna ketakutan.

"kyaaa" Sofia memeluk Ma Dai.

"eh, jangan peluk aku, inikan hanya masalah lampu padam" kata Ma Dai sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lamia.

"tapi aku takut" kata Sofia semakin erat memeluk Ma Dai.

Ma Dai hanya pasrah, padahal dia paling tidak suka dipeluk, karna dia bisa tercekik, apalagi kalau wanita yang memeluk dirinya, waaah Ma Dai bisa mati karna tercekik. (Author dilempar kuas)

Tak lama kemudian lampu kembali hidup, "Lamia bisa lepaskan pelukanmu..." kata Ma Dai.

"maafkan aku" Lamia melepaskan pelukkannya, terlihat wajahnya memerah.

"oh tidak jangan lagi" Ma Dai menepuk dahinya, karna dia mengingat OC Author yang berada di fic sebelah yang juga suka sama dirinya, kalian pasti tau jadi gak usah dibahas. (Author dilempar kaleng cat oleh Ma Dai)

**-xxx-**

Cao Pi berhenti berjalan, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, "kok aku merasakan firasat buruk ya?" Cao Pi semakin gelisah karna tidak menemukan keempat temannya yang hilang entah kemana, "aku berharap mereka baik baik saja" Cao Pi terus berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai disebuah ruangan, ruangan yang telah membuat Zhao Yun takut setengah mati, Cao Pi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terlihat banyak boneka disana, "banyak sekali boneka disini" kata Cao Pi, dia berjalan menuju salah satu rak boneka tiba tiba dia melihat sebuah buku biru tua tergeletak disana, Cao Pi mengambil buku itu, "buku harian?" pikir Cao Pi, dia membuka buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Senin, 5 Januari._

_Aku berharap Lamia tidak membunuh lagi, aku berharap seperti itu karna aku tidak ingin melihat dia menjadi seorang pembunuh, aku ingin melihat dia sebagai adikku yang manis._

_Rabu, 7 Januari._

_Dia mulai membunuh, kenapa dia memiliki hobi seperti itu, kenapa? Aku sangat tidak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa dengan adikku Lamia, aku berharap setelah kejadian ini dia tidak akan penrnah mengulanginya lagi._

Cao Pi menutup buku harian tersebut, "ini buku harian Lila" Cao Pi meletakkan kembali buku itu, saat meletakkan buku tersebut, Cao Pi melihat sebuah buku lagi, kali ini buku itu berwarna coklat tua dan sangat usang, Cao Pi mengambil buku itu dan membukanya, bertapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam isi buku tersebut. "ba, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" Cao Pi sangat terkejut. Isi buku tersebut adalah foto dirinya dan keempat temannya, tapi yang masih sangat mengherankan adalah kapan foto itu diambil dan siapa yang memotret mereka. Bahkan disana tertulis lengkap tentang biodata mereka semua, yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, yaitu darah, selain itu setiap foto itu ada bercak darah, seperti foto Guo Jia, ada noda darah difotonya, begitu pula dengan Ma Chao dan lainnya, bahkan foto dirinya sendiri juga memiliki noda darah.

"ke, kenapa ini bisa terjadi..." Cao Pi bergemetar ketika melihat halaman berikutnya, "ternyata hantu yang dilihat Guo Jia dan kepala yang tidak sengaja dipegang Zhao Yun adalah korban yang dibunuh Lamia" Cao Pi semakin gemetar, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"akhirnya kakak sudah tau..."

"Lamia!" Cao Pi terkejut ketika melihat Lamia.

"ya, didalam buku itu adalah korban yang kubunuh, sekarang aku mengincar kakak Ma Dai" kata Lamia tersenyum.

Cao Pi melihat kembali halaman dimana terdapat foto Ma Dai dan biodatanya, foto Ma Dai terdapat bercak darah, bahkan darah segar, "apa maksudmu kau ingin membunuhnya!" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, aku mau kakak Ma Dai jadi temanku!" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum.

"kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" bantah Cao Pi.

"pokoknya aku mau bunuh kakak Ma Dai!" Lamia berlari meninggalkan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi mengejar Lamia tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya, "dimana dia?" Cao Pi terus mencari Lamia, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

**-xxx-**

Malam sudah semakin larut, Ma Dai hanya bisa tidur tidur disofa untuk melepas lelahnya, "kok perasaanku tidak enak ya" pikir Ma Dai. Dia hanya bisa tidur tiduran, tapi matanya tidak bisa tertutup, akhirnya Ma Dai pun duduk untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, "kok perasaanku tidak enak ya" Ma Dai merasakan kalau tengkuknya dingin.

**Tok, tok, tok.**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk, "siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini?" Ma Dai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, dia melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri dihapadannya sambil tersenyum, anak kecil itu adalah Lamia.

"kakak Ma Dai!" Lamia langsung memeluk Ma Dai.

"eh Lamia, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya ma Dai.

Lamia tidak menjawab, dia masih saja memeluk Ma Dai.

"Ma Dai, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sofia.

"dengan Lamia" kata Ma Dai.

Sofia mendekati Ma Dai dan Lamia, lalu dia tersenyum, "jadi ini adikmu ya?" tanya Sofia.

"bukan, dia bukan adikku" kata Ma Dai sambil mengelus lembut rambut Lamia.

"begitu, oh iya lebih baik kalian berdua cepat masuk diluar dingin" saran Sofia.

Ma Dai menggendong Lamia masuk kedalam rumah lalu dia membawa Lamia kesofa, "Lamia kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Ma Dai.

"Lamia mengikuti kakak Ma Dai" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum.

"kau ini, lain kali kau tidak usah mengikuti lagi" kata Ma Dai.

"iya" Lamia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia kembali memeluk Ma Dai, disaat Lamia memeluk Ma Dai ia merasakan kalau tengkuknya kembali dingin.

"kakak Ma Dai mau jadi teman Lamia?" tanya Lamia.

"tentu saja" jawab Ma Dai.

"kalau begitu kakak Ma Dai siap mati" kata Lamia.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Ma Dai sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Lamia, "jangan bercanda Lamia, tidak lucu tahu" Ma Dai hanya tersenyum.

"Lamia tidak bercanda" kata Lamia, dia menatap Ma Dai.

"kenapa?" tanya Ma Dai heran karna ditatap.

"aku ingin membunuh kakak Ma Dai" Lamia tersenyum, lalu dia menyerang Ma Dai dengan cara menusuk perut Ma Dai, Ma Dai yang tidak sempat menghindar pun terkena tusukan pisau Lamia.

"ukh...ke, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini...Lamia?" Ma Dai memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"Lamia mau kakak Ma Dai jadi teman Lamia" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum.

Perut Ma Dai semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, Sofia yang terkejut melihat Ma Dai terkapar dilantai dengan perut berdarah langsung menghampirinya, "kau kenapa Ma Dai?" tanya Sofia.

"sebaiknya kakak tidak usah membantu kakak Ma Dai!" kata Lamia.

"ke, kenapa?" tanya Sofia.

"Lamia ingin membunuhnya" kata Lamia.

Sofia terkejut mendengar perkataan Lamia, tubuhnya bergemetar karna ketakutan.

Lamia mendekati Ma Dai yang sudah sekarat, "sebentar lagi kakak akan mati, Lamia senang" kata Lamia sambil memeluk Ma Dai.

"a, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau membunuhku..." kata Ma Dai dengan suara lemah.

Lamia hanya tersenyum, dia memegang pisaunya yang telah berlumuran darah itu, dia siap menusuk jantung Ma Dai, tanpa memiliki rasa bersalah terlebih lagi rasa belas kasihan, Lamia menusuk jantung Ma Dai.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cao Pi berhenti, dia menoleh kebelakang, "perasaan tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Ma Dai" Cao Pi menatap sekeliling karna yakin kalau dia mendengar suara Ma Dai, tapi dia tidak melihat siapa siapa, "apa aku salah dengar ya" Cao Pi melanjutkan pencarian teman temannya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sudah setiap sudut rumah ia cari tapi tidak juga menemukan keempat temannya. Akhirnya Cao Pi menyerah dan duduk disofa ruang tamu. Cao Pi melepas lelah disana, disaat dia sedang melepas lelah, Lamia mengejutkan dirinya.

"kakak Cao Pi" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum.

"Lamia?!" Cao Pi terkejut ketika melihat Lamia berada dihadapannya.

"teman kakak sudah mati" kata Lamia dengan wajah innocentnya.

"jangan bercanda!" Cao Pi tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lamia.

"kakak lihat deh diatas tangga" kata Lamia tersenyum.

Cao Pi langsung berlari kearah tangga dan menaikinya, disaat sampai dia lantai dua Cao Pi sangat terkejut, dia melihat Ma Dai disana berlumuran darah dengan pisau yang masih menancap didadanya.

Cao Pi berlari kearah Ma Dai, dia berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh Ma Dai memastikan kalau Ma Dai masih hidup, "Ma Dai bangung! Ma Dai jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" kata Cao Pi sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Ma Dai.

Tapi Ma Dai tidak menjawab perkataan Cao Pi, karna sekarang tubuh Ma Dai tidak bernyawa lagi, tubuhnya penuh dengan lumuran darah, bekas sayatan pisau diwajah, dan luka sayatan disekujur tubuh Ma Dai.

"ini tidak mungkin..." Cao Pi terduduk lemas disamping tubuh Ma Dai, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Ma Dai teman sekelasnya mati dengan cara yang mengerikan, "ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Cao Pi, tidak terasa air mata Cao Pi menetes, dia harus kehilangan temannya, "ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Ma Dai bangun!" kata Cao Pi, tapi Ma Dai tidak menjawab karna Ma Dai memang telah mati, Cao Pi hanya bisa menangis atas kepergian temannya.

Lamia yang melihat Cao Pi menangis kembali tersenyum dengan wajah innocentnya, "tinggal tiga lagi" kata Lamia.

Cao Pi menghapus air matanya, "Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Guo Jia..." Cao Pi menatap Ma Dai yang sudah tidak bernyawa, "aku tidak akan membiarkan ketiga temanku mati..." Cao Pi berdiri dan menatap Lamia, "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh mereka!" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi aku mau membunuh mereka" kata Lamia tersenyum.

"senyuman polosmu itu tidak bisa menutup kejahatanmu!" kata Cao Pi.

Lamia berlari meninggalkan Cao Pi, dia mulai mengincar salah satu teman Cao Pi lagi, "hei mau kemana kau!" Cao Pi berniat ingin mengejar Lamia, tapi dia teringat jasad Ma Dai yang masih berada disitu, Cao Pi pun berniat ingin mengubur jasad Ma Dai, dia pun mengangkat jasad Ma Dai dan membawanya keluar rumah untuk dikuburkan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mi Yan:"TUAN MA DAI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Aiko:"hiks, hiks, Ma Dai guru les gambarku, uwaaaa!"(nangis)

Mi Yan:"Author kenapa kau buat dia mati!"

Aiko:"salahkan Lamia dong"

Mi Yan:"uwaaaaa tuan Ma Dai"(nangis kencang)

Aiko:"uwaaaa"(ikut nangis juga)

Ma Dai:"kalian berdua berisik!"(lempar kaleng cat ke Aiko)

Aiko:(kena kaleng cat)"aduh, kenapa aku saja dilempar, kenapa Mi Yan nggak?!"

Ma Dai:"karna kau yang merancang aku mati disini!"

Mi Yan:"sudah, sudah, tuan Ma Dai, oh iya mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"


End file.
